The Lottery Changes your life
by Slytherinchick4ev
Summary: When Hermiones family wins the lottery Hermiones life is changed. She also becomes head girl along with the head boy being Draco Malfoy. Sorry i didnt know what to put. Crappy summary. Its actually really good.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione

_Dear, Hermione Granger_

_**Miss Granger, Another year of Hogwarts has started. I would like to inform you on the position you got this year at Hogwarts. The staff and myself have chosen the prefects and Head boy and Head Girl. The list is down below**_

_**Gryffindor Prefects**_

_**Neville Longbottom**_

_**Padma Patil**_

_**Ravenclaw Prefects**_

_**Mike Gindraw**_

_**Cho Chang**_

_**Hufflepuff Prefects**_

_**Lucas Winfint**_

_**Hannah Abbot**_

_**Slytherin Prefects**_

_**Blaise Zabini**_

_**Pansy Parkinson**_

_**I would like to congratulate you on making Head Girl this year. When you aboard the train please come to the head's compartment. There you will meet Head boy and learn of your duties. We will see you soon. The semester starts on September 1st.**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster**_

Hermione Granger read the letter over and over again in her room. Her heart pounds rapidly as she runs down the grand staircase in her new mansion yelling 'Mum, Daddy I have really great news.' She jumps the last three stairs and runs to their movie theatre where her parents are sitting watching a movie. 'Mum, Daddy read this.' She says throwing the letter into her dad's hands. She jumps up and down as her parents read the paper. They finish and Hermione jumps into her dad's arms with him spinning her around.

'Congratulations princess. I knew you would get it. We are so happy for you.' He says smiling. He sets her down and her mom gives Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

'Yes great job sweetie. You are going to have a great year.' She says also smiling.

Hermione spins around with joy. ' Im so excited. I've never been this excited since I first got my letter to Hogwarts. I wonder who head boy is. I hope he's cute. Maybe we can have a fling. Maybe we can date or something. I hope he's nice.' Hermione says without taking a breath.

'Hermione take a breath. Ever since we won the lottery you have changed a lot.' Her dad says eyeing her suspiciously.

'What do you mean my new look?' Hermione says looking down at her outfit. She looks back at her dad then nods. She has a strapless bright yellow shirt on and short short jean shorts. Her hair is sleek straight and comes down to her waist (extensions). She has yellow-heeled sandals on. She put on eyeliner, mascara, and smudged on some lip-gloss making her lips shine. She was pretty proud of her look. She thought she looked good. She needed to make a change from her bushy hair, 24/7 sweats and sweatshirt look. She was also pretty proud of her shape. Hermione had been working out a lot so she was a stick. She also formed some boobs. Now instead of nothing she had a big bump. Not too big though, perfect size. Thanks to her parents her teeth were perfectly straight and bright white. She also pent a lot of time in the sun so she has a gorgeous tan. She smiled to herself happy about this upcoming year. 'Mum, daddy I think we should leave for the train now.' She said breaking the silence.

'Okay do you have everything you need?' Her mother asks.

'Yup im all set.'

'You have your wand.'

'Yes mum. I have everything.'

'You have your-'

'Mum lets go.' Hermione says laughing.

The butler grabs all Hermione's bags. Thanks to her new look theirs tons. 'Jeffery be careful with my purse. Just give it here' Hermione says firmly. The butler gently gives Hermione her purse.

'Matt winning that lottery isn't doing Hermione any good. She has a new look and she has a new attitude. I hope this doesn't affect her grades. And I hope she doesn't get to mean at school or anything.' Mrs. Granger says to her husband.

'I know Jane. It will be alright.'

She nods and then a voice yells 'Okay lets go now. Hurry up.' Hermione throws her hands in the air and sits in the limo. Thanks to her dad finally winning the lottery after many tries the family inherited millions. They now are very rich. The parents sigh and hop into the limo.

Inside the Limo Hermione files her nails. 'I cant wait to see my boys. Harry and Ron are so excited to see me too.' Hermione says smiling. The rest of the ride there is silence except for Hermione occasionally singing to herself. 'This is going to be the best year yet.' She says.

Draco

'Hurry up will ya and be careful with my bags.' Draco Malfoy yells at his house elf Missy. He looks around at Kings cross-station at all the wizards saying bye to their parents and running with their carts to the wall. His eyes stay glued to a certain spot. A black limo pulls up and comes to a stop. A butler comes out and opens the door on the side. A very beautiful woman in about her thirties steps out, following a man who also is in about his thirties. The husband Draco assumes then reaches in the door with his hand and a girl steps out. She is wearing large sunglasses to hide her face and Draco feels his mouth start to water. 'She is gorgeous' Draco says to himself. I need to know her. Draco keeps watching. The butler goes to the back of the limo and pulls out 6 bags. The girl starts walking towards Draco with her parents following close behind her. Draco hides behind his bags and sits still watching. Her heels make sounds as she walks against the stone surface.

'Jeffery put all those bags in that cart.' The girl says pointing at a cart.

'Yes right away.' The butler replies hurrying.

When all the stuff is loaded she hugs her dad and kisses him on the cheek then does the same to her mom. 'I love you daddy. I love you mum. I'll see you at Christmas. Where are we going for Christmas by the way.' The girl asks her parents.

'Well princess we are going to go to Hawaii.' The girls father replies.

The girl stomps her foot then says 'I don't want to go to Hawaii. I want to go to Paris daddy. Can we please go to Paris.' She says sticking her bottom lip out. 'What ever you want Princess. She smiles and claps her hands together. 'Okay I love you guys bye.' She says then grabs the cart running full speed towards the wall. Draco quickly grabs his stuff and runs full speed after her.

Hermione

Hermione was so excited for this year. Just to make her even happier to boys came walking along looking around. Ron Weasley comes up to Hermione and asks her 'Hi. Sorry to bother you but have you seen Hermione Granger.' He asks looking around.

'We have looked everywhere but cannot find her.' Harry Potter adds in. Hermione jumps on Harry.

'It is me you idiots. I how I missed you guys.' She then jumps on Ron squeezing him tightly. 'Have you guys ever grown. Wow! You guys look Different.' She says. They stare at her mouths open. She pushes their mouths shut. 'Their now you wont catch any bugs.' She says laughing and flipping her hair behind her shoulders with her perfectly manicured hand. They don't say anything just keeps staring. She takes off her sunglasses. 'You guys. Seriously its me.'

'Sorry Mione you just look so different you look, you look, um'

'Like amazing.' Harry finishes off for Ron. 'What happened to you. Not that it's a bad thing. It's a really good thing.'

'Well like I told you in the letters we won the lottery and I just changed my style I guess. Come off it though I look fucking amazing. Im the sexiest girl around.' Hermione says laughing.

'Hermione Jean Granger I have never heard you swear in your life.' Ron says laughing.

'Like I told you im different.' She says laughing. When the control their selves She starts talking 'Hey guys I got great news. I made Head girl.'

'Congratulations Mione. I believe Fred owes me 5 galleons' Harry says laughing.

'Ya and George owes me 5.' Ron says.

'Well I have to get to the heads compartment to meet head boy. See ya later.' Hermione says kissing them both on the cheek. Leaving them there mouths open. She gets on the train and walks to the heads compartment. She opens the sliding door and there sits none other but Malfoy.

Draco

'I need to find out that girls name' Draco says to himself while sitting in the heads compartment. He hears the door slide open and sees the beautiful girl walk in. Just my luck. Draco says inside his head. But this time the girl doesn't have sunglasses on. But he does see a very sexy face. Then he pukes inside his mouth for thinking than when he sees who it is.

'Granger!' He shouts.

'Malfoy!'

Hermione

'Your head boy? How is that even possible? You aren't nearly smart enough you stupid ferret.' Hermione yells at Draco.

'I'm not as stupid as you think I am you filthy little mud-blood.' Draco responds. Hermione glares and sits on the other side of the compartment. She can't help but look at him through the corner of her eye. She notices he's looking at her too.

'Why don't you take a picture it will last longer.' Hermione spits out at Draco. He glares.

'What happened to you? You look well I don't know different. You don't look like a stupid bucktooth, bushy haired, know-it-all, mud-blood anymore. But not to worry your still a mud-blood.'

'Haven't you been reading the Daily Profit lately Malfoy? Well if you must know, but I'm not sure if you can handle this.'

'No I don't read the profit. And I can handle anything from you.' Draco firmly says.

'Well if you must know, my family won the lottery. Making me the richest wizard in the world. Yes I am richer than you. How does that make you feel after calling me a mud-blood? You might want to think about that next time you are going to do some name-calling. Anyway we inherited millions, so I got a new look, and changed my attitude. I was tired of being known as goody two shoes Granger.' Hermione says smiling to herself. Draco sits there in shock with his mouth open. 'Close your mouth Draco. You're starting to drool.' She says laughing and then tossing her hair over her shoulders. She pushes her sunglasses back on her eyes and smirks.

Draco shuts his mouth right away. ' Well, so what. It doesn't matter if you are the richest um wizard in the um world. I doubt you even are richer than me.'

'Ya it was proven by the minister of magic that I am. No if you excuse me I am going to read my latest magazine.' She opens up a magazine with a guy on the front. She then sighs and puts it down. She motions for Draco to come to her. He smiles gets up and goes over. She pulls him down right close to her.

She places her hand on either side of his face and slowly whispers 'Your pathetic.'


	2. Chapter 2

Draco

Draco opens his eyes as the compartment door slides open. Professor Mcgonagall walks in holding a paper. 'Hello Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Gran-' She says but then stops short as she looks at Hermione.

'What are you staring at? And what do you want.' Hermione snaps at the professor. Draco looks at the girl as she glares at the professor. He smirks trying to hold his laugh in.

'Hermione I'm terribly sorry. You just look so different. Although I don't appreciate that tone of voice you used with me.' The professor says firmly. Hermione stares at the lady but says nothing. 'Well anyway I came here to tell you of your duties. When we get to Hogwarts I want you to give a speech to everyone. Every night you will patrol the corridors at 9:00. You will have a meeting with the prefects twice a month. You must plan at least 2 balls or activities. And last but not least you have to be civil to one another. I am sure you have heard of the new rule. You no longer need to wear robes. Any clothes you want you can wear. But they have to be appropriate' Mcgonagall finishes eyeing Hermione up and down. She hands the paper to Hermione. 'I expect you 2 to be on your best behavior and follow your duties or else your badge will be removed and you will no longer be a head. Hermione you keep that paper safe. It explains everything you need to know about your duties. I expect you to be responsible about it.' She says then exits the room.

'So Granger you really have changed. I never thought you would be one to snap at a professor.' Draco says to Hermione.

'Well I told you I have changed. Now we are supposed to be civil towards each other so I say we start by playing 20 questions.' The girl says to Draco.

'What the bloody hell is 20 questions.' Draco asks.

'It's a muggle game. You each get a turn to ask each other 20 questions. Any question and you have to answer truthfully. Go tit. Okay ill start by asking you a question.' Hermione drums her fingers against the seat as she thinks of a question. 'Okay ill start simple. What is your middle name?'

'Lucius. What's yours?' Draco replies

'I hate it but its Jean.' Hermione says laughing into her hands. When she controls herself she asks him another one. 'Hmm favorite book?'

'I don't read. Ask me a different one.'

'Okay fine! Favorite ice cream flavor?' Hermione says laughing.

'Raspberry, yours?'

'That's a coincidence mines raspberry too.'

They start laughing. The keep playing 20 questions throughout the rest of the train ride laughing and having a blast. Little do they know that a certain ginger haired boy is watching them.

Hermione

'Students we have arrived at Hogwarts. Please leave your stuff on the train it will be brought to the castle for you. Have a great year.' A voice says over the speaker.

Hermione stands up and grabs her purse pulling out lip-gloss and a mirror. She looks at her reflection smiles, and puts on the gloss. Once she's finished she puckers her lips then heads out of the compartment, Draco following closely behind her. They make their way to the castle and once they get their Hermione turns around and says 'Malfoy we have to go to the heads common room first to see our rooms and get changed for supper' He nods and they make their way to the room. They arrive at a portrait.

'Oh it's the head girl and boy. I have been dreading this moment since I just got placed here as your stupid door. They picked the heads well though I have to admit. Well, well, well, who is this sexy lady?' The man says eyeing Hermione.

Draco pounds his fist on the door. 'Don't talk about her like that.' He says. Draco curses himself for saying that. 'Granger what's the bloody password?' Draco asks kicking the portrait.

Hermione laughs then says 'thanks. The password is Dragon scale' Draco quickly shouts the password and pushes it open. He gapes at the site in front of him. Hermione slowly comes in behind him and her jaw drops. The walls are painted a cream color. Portraits of different sceneries lined the walls. In the corner sat a huge fireplace with 2 couches surrounding it. There are 2 staircases leading up to two large doors and a hallway in between them. There is also large door in the middle of the hallway. 'Wow this is amazing. I've heard of it being great, but nothing ever like this.' Hermione says spinning around. She walks to the couch and sits down. 'This is so cool isn't it Malfoy?' She adds in.

'Ya its actually pretty cool. Hey the couch you sat on changed colors. It must be one of those mood couches. When you sit on it, it goes to the color your mood is. The paper is right there that says what color is which mood.' Draco says walking over. 'Well blue is angry, purple is love, yellow is happy, green is sick, orange is thankful, pink is surprised, and red is sad. The couch is orange right now so you are feeling… thankful. What are you thankful about?'

'Well I'm thankful for this amazing room but I'm also thankful for you being civil towards me.' Hermione tells him.

'Well I don't really have a choice do I. But I guess it is good that we aren't fighting.' Draco says. 'So we should probably go get changed. Be ready in at least 5 minutes.' He says.

The couch suddenly turns blue '5 minutes are you kidding me. It takes me five minutes to put on makeup.'

'Well then you better put your makeup on pretty fast.' Draco says and bolts up the stairs two at a time. Hermione sighs then runs up the stairs to her room. The door has Hermione written on it in handwriting. She pushes it open and steps inside. Once again her mouth falls open. Her walls are all lime green with pink polka dots. She has a huge bed with a canopy draped over. A dresser sits beside the bed with a pile of makeup and a lamp on top. She walks over to a wall with 2 doors. She opens them and finds a large closet filled with all her clothes. Hermione quickly grabs her red halter sundress and pulls on her red sandal heels. She runs out of her room bringing her makeup with her and runs to the bathroom. She opens the door not bothering to knock and runs in putting on eyeliner mascara and lip-gloss. She says a spell to make her hair tie back in a French braid that comes to her waist. A knock comes from the door and she quickly opens it. Draco stands there with a green t -shirt on and plaid knee shorts. 'Wow um you look great.' Draco says coughing after.

Hermione does a twirl.

'You don't look so bad yourself. But I am pretty sexy huh. I'm glad we are getting along so well' Hermione says laughing.

'Just cause I said you look great doesn't mean were friends. I would never want to be friends with you. Your still a stupid mud-blood to me.' Draco shouts at Hermione. Draco automatically knew he shouldn't have said that as he saw her eyes start to water. She turns around and runs down the stairs. 'Hermione wait I didn't mean it. I was just surprised at how well we were getting along.' He says.

She turns around staring at the ground. 'No your right its fine.' She says sniffing.

'I really am sorry. Its obviously not okay.' He replies.

'No really its fine.' She adds in then turns around and walks out the portrait.

'Shit!'

Draco

Draco runs down the halls to the great hall. He pushes the door open and runs to the Slytherin table. He takes a spot beside Blaise and Pansy. He glances over at the Gryffindor table in search for Hermione. He spots her sitting on Seamus Finnegan's lap and he's whispering something in her ear. She smiles but then puts her head into his neck with a frown on her face. A voice breaks Draco's stare.

'Good evening students and professors of Hogwarts. Another year has started. I would like to welcome old faces and new to another great year. I would like to introduce you to the new head boy and head girl, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger.' Dumbledore says. Draco and Hermione stand up from were they are sitting and take turns giving a speech. Hermione starts.

'Hello, everyone," she said warmly. Everyone glanced up at Hermione, pausing their conversations, all the boys drool over Hermione, And the girls glare. Draco smiles at her making her continue As you all know, we've been given a wonderful duty by Dumbledore to patrol the hallways of Hogwarts, and maintain a healthy lifestyle at school. As you all know, I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl. The ceremony of entry will begin with the first years sorting, followed by dinner and then prefects will be escorting their houses to their dormitories. Any questions?" Hermione took a deep breath and smiled around, glancing from each student to the next.

Draco gives a very short speech.

Dumbledore continues 'as you know there is a new rule. You no longer need to wear robes.

'So I guess that's it. Now dig in.'


	3. Chapter 3

Draco

**When the meal was over Draco stood up and looked over at the Gryffindor table. He saw Hermione sitting at the table all by herself. No one else was there. Everyone started piling out of the great hall. 'Draco you comin?' Blaise asked his friend.**

'**Yeah I'm just gonna finish up this um pie. I'll see you guys tomorrow.' Draco replied. His friends left. Draco watched as Dumbledore came up to Hermione and spoke very quietly. Hermione said something back and smiled up at him. He smiled back then left. Leaving Draco and Hermione all alone in the Great hall. He watched her as she took out a magazine and began reading flipping her long locks behinds her back. Draco slowly crept up behind Hermione sitting down beside her. She automatically stood up and pulled her wand out of her back pocket facing him.**

'**Go away! Stay back.' Hermione yelled at him.**

'**Granger I didn't mean any of that.'**

'**JUST LEAVE!' Hermione yelled at him.**

'**Listen I'm s-'**

'**LEAVE!' Draco looked at her for a second then turned around and walked out the great hall. He got to the common room and sat down on one of the mood couches. The couch turned pink (A/N If you don't remember pink is surprised.) He sat staring at the fire for a while until he heard a loud piercing scream. Draco stood up and Hermione ran into the common room tears streaming down her face. She ran up the stairs to her room but not before Draco caught a glance a long bloody cut on her arm. He stared there in shock. Draco suddenly heard smashing coming from up the stairs. He ran up the stairs to her room 2 at a time. Draco slowly opened her door and their Hermione sat her arms wrapped around her knees. Her shoulders were shaking violently. Glass was shattered all around her. And her mirror was broken. Draco walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head up and stood up. 'What are you doing in my room? Get out now!' She yelled at him tears falling.**

'**Listen I heard you scream. What happened are you okay?'**

'**Like you care.' Hermione yells.**

'**Just tell me.'**

'**No! Get out of my room! Get out right now!' Hermione replies.**

'**I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened. I heard you scream and I see a big cut on your arm so don't tell me that nothing is wrong. Is this because of what I said?' Draco asks her. **

'**Your right we shouldn't be friends. Your too good for me right? You're too good for a stupid mud-blood. I'm just a know-it-all bookworm right? You don't care about me so don't act like you do! I don't see why I ever thought that changing my look would change me. It didn't! And I hate it! I hate the fact that every girl is so pretty and all the guys like him. Lavender has guys all over her and Ginny is even more gorgeous! Even Pansy has you! I'm not pretty like all the other girls! I just hate it! I absolutely hate it.' Hermione screams at him tears flowing like a waterfall. She walks over to a door on the wall and opens it. Draco follows her out to a balcony over top of the black lake. Hermione stares at the sky then looks at Draco and says calmly 'my mum always told me that everyone was perfect in their own way. But that is a loud of rubbish. I am not and will never be perfect.' Then adds in 'I wonder if I could fly if I jumped.' She slowly places her hands on the ledge railing. **

'**No don't even think of it. Granger you are pretty cool to me. In 3****rd**** year when you punched me that was very brave. No one else would have the guts to do that. That took courage. I agree you aren't as pretty as the other girls. You're prettier. They aren't sweet and smart like you are. I don't care about blood status anymore Granger. I think you are perfect just the way you are. You don't need to change. How about you come with me back inside and have a cup of hot chocolate. We'll start fresh. Come on.' Draco says. (A/N The upcoming scene is from the movie Titanic)**

'**That's just you. Nobody else thinks that.' Hermione replies. She steps on the ledge and goes over. She stands outside the railing on a little brick hanging on the railing for support.**

'**Don't do it.' Draco says.**

'**Stay back. Don't come any closer.' Hermione replies.**

'**Take my hand I'll pull you back in.'**

'**No! Stay where you are, I mean it. I'll let go.' Hermione shouts.**

'**No you won't' Draco replies stubbornly.**

'**What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will**

**Not do. You don't know me.'**

'**You would have done it already. Now come on, take my hand.'**

**Hermione wipes the tears off her face with one hand causing her to almost lose her balance. **

'**Your distracting me. Go away.' She says.**

'**I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you.'**

'**Don't be absurd. You'll be killed.' Hermione replies. Draco takes off his light jacket.**

'**I'm a good swimmer.' Draco says back to her.**

'**The fall alone would kill you.'**

'**It would hurt I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot more**

**Concerned about the water being so cold**.**' Draco replies. Hermione looks down at the black lake and rethinks what she's doing.**

'**How cold?'**

'**Freezing maybe a couple degrees over. Ever been to Wisconsin?' Draco says.**

'**No'**

'**Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I went there with my father. Once when I was a kid me and my father were ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota... ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the—'**

'**I know what ice fishing is.'**

'**Sorry. Just... you look like kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I went through**

**some thin ice and I'm tellin' ya, water that cold... like that right down**

**there... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breath, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here.'**

'**Your crazy' Hermione replies.**

'**That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, I'm not the one**

**hanging off a balcony over the black lake.' Draco replies smirking.**

'**Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand.' Hermione stares at him then reaches one hand out grabbing Draco's hand.**

'**All right. Lets start over. Start new. Im Draco Lucius Malfoy.'**

'**Pleased to meet you Mr. Malfoy. I'm Hermione Jean Adriana Felicia Cameron Granger.' Hermione replies.**

'**Your gonna have to write that one down.' Draco replies laughing. Hermione turns to climb over the ledge but her footing slips and she plunges toward the lake. Draco grabs her hand as she lets out a piercing scream. She starts crying.**

'**HELP, HELP.' She yells with tears coming down her face.**

'**I've got you. I wont let go.' Draco replies gripping her.**

**Draco starts pulling her up and Hermione steps on the ledge but once again her footing slips. She lets out another scream. He pulls her out and the fall on the ground making Draco land slightly on top of her.**

'**Here, what's all this.' A mans voice yells. They both look up and see Ron. Ron looks at Draco and then at Hermione. Hermione's dress is somewhat up showing her thighs. There is a long red mark on her left thigh. Ron whips out his wand pointing it at Draco.**

'**Stand back, don't move an inch.'**

**Draco whips out his wand. 'Expelliarmus.' Ron yells catching Draco's wand.**

**Ron walks up to Draco and grabs a hold of his shirt. 'What made you think you could put your hands on my girlfriend? Look at me you filth! What did you think you were doing.' Ron yells in Draco's face.**

'**Ron stop it was an accident!' Hermione yells.**

'**An accident?' Ron replies.**

'**I was leaning over the railing to see the uh giant squid. And I slipped and I would have gone over board and Draco here saved me and he almost went over himself.**

'**You wanted to see the squid.' Ron asks Hermione. Ron then looks at Draco and asks 'Was that the way of it?'**

'**Uh huh pretty much.' Draco replies. (A/N End of Titanic scene)**

'**Hermione I want you to come and sleep in the Gryffindor rooms. You can go and sleep with Ginny.' Ron says to Hermione.**

'**That's okay Ron. Thanks for caring but I think I'm gonna stay in my own room. If any thing happens I have Draco. But nothing is going to happen so ill stay here' Hermione replies. Ron nods and looks at Draco with a glare. If looks could kill he would be so dead right now. Ron starts leaving then Hermione stops him 'Hey uh how did you get the password?'**

'**Dumbledore gave it to me. I told him I needed to talk to you.' Ron replies then walks out of the room.**

**Draco and Hermione stand in silence then Hermione speaks 'Thanks Draco. I better get to bed. I still have to get ready for bed and its 8:00. Good night.'**

'**Your Welcome. Good night Hermione.' Draco says. Hermione walks out from the balcony and into her room. She grabs her wand and repairs the mirror. Making the glass no longer on the floor. Draco starts to leave the room then stops 'Are you going to tell me what happened?' Draco asks. **

'**Um okay so there was this guy. He had a mask on and he threw me against the wall. He took a knife to my arm and made this cut.' Hermione says showing him the long red mark. She continues on 'He told me if I didn't keep it shut and behave that he would dig the knife in much farther. He tried to rape me but something made a large sound and he ran. I screamed I was so scared. So that's what you heard.'**

'**Well we have to find who did this.' Draco says.**

'**Draco its fine. Leave it' She replies.**

'**Hmm. Okay well goodnight.' He says.**

'**Goodnight Draco.'**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione

Hermione woke up that morning to a knocking on her door. She yawned and slowly walked up and opened the door. Draco stood there in a dark gray t-shirt and plaid knee shorts. 'Good morning Hermione. You slept in. Classes start in 10 minutes. You don't want to be late for the first class of the year.' Draco says smiling.

'**Well you could have told me earlier. Now I'm going to be late.' Hermione replied angrily while rubbing her arm. Draco glanced at her arm and gasped. He grabbed her wrist and held it in front of him.**

'**Hermione that looks really bad. I don't think that was any ordinary knife. It could have been jinxed with a disease or something. That looks really bad. You should get that checked out. I can take you right now.' Draco said looking at her arm. Hermione's whole arm turned a dark purple with a large red cut. The cut had turned green around it. Hermione whipped her arm back.**

'**No its fine. I'm sure it will go away. Now go, I have to get dressed.' Hermione said firmly and tried to slam the door in Draco's face.**

'**Are we going to talk about what happened last night?' Draco asked her keeping his hand on the door.**

'**No you are going to keep your mouth shut. I made a mistake okay that's it.' This time she managed to slam the door in his face. When he left she quickly ran to her closet as fast her legs would take her. She whipped open the doors and pulled out a tight sweater from a muggle store called Lu-Lu Lemon. Along with it she pulled out dark blue skinny jeans and a white tight tank top. After getting her outfit on in about a minute she ran to her shoe rack and grabbed silver high tops from another muggle brand called Osiris. Hermione threw them on and grabbed her make-up bag running to the bathroom. **

'**5 minutes Hermione.' Draco yelled at her from the common room.**

'**I'm almost ready.' She yelled back at him putting on some black mascara, and eyeliner. Hermione quickly put some light pink lipstick on and pulled her hair back into a high messy bun. Hermione quickly ran down the stairs jumping the last 3.**

'**You look good for only like 5 minutes of getting ready. Nice shoes.' Draco said standing up from the yellow couch (Happy.) Hermione smiled at him then walked to the portrait door. Draco stood their staring at her grinning.**

'**Well come on then.' Hermione told him leaving the room. Draco quickly left catching up to her. 'What's you first class?' Hermione asked Draco.**

'**Potions you?' Draco replied to her.**

'**Well I got potions to so we might as well walk there together.' Hermione said while Draco looked at her smiling. 'Are you going to just sit there smiling at me like a little kid on Christmas or are you going to tell me why you are so happy?' Hermione asks him.**

'**Well I don't know. I guess I'm happy that we are getting along. I'm glad you are head girl. Because if you weren't we would have always been enemies.' Draco replies to her.**

'**Yah I guess your right. Well anyways were here now so lets go.' Hermione tells him back. As she turns to go into the classroom she trips over a book and almost hits the ground before Draco catches her. They look into each other's eyes and Hermione feels like she is dreaming. She blushes and stands up. 'Um thanks.' She says to him turning and walking into the room.**

'**Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy I'm glad you could make it 5 minutes late. 10 points from Gryffindor for making Draco wait for you. Take a seat.' Snape says to them glaring. Hermione opens her mouth to protest then shuts it right away nodding. She walks over to where Harry and Ron are sitting taking a seat beside them.**

'**Don't worry Hermione its not your fault. Snape just gives special treatment.' Ron whispers to her. Hermione glares at him.**

'**Don't you think I'd know that Ronald. Just shut-up.' She harshly whispers turning away from him. Ron's face turns red and he looks at Harry. Harry shrugs then Snape starts talking.**

'**So as I was saying before we were rudely interrupted, we will be making a special potion today. Everyone go and get a potions book from the cupboard.' Snape says. The glass groans loudly and goes to grab a book.**

**When class is over Hermione grabs her potions homework and looks for Draco. She sees him exiting the room with his friends. She quickly runs and catches up to him.**

'**Hey so how did you like that class.' Hermione asked him in a sarcastic voice.**

'**It was interesting.' Draco replied and they both burst out laughing after the incident of Seamus blowing off his eyebrows.**

'**Who is this hot girl? Draco is she your girlfriend?' Blaise Zabini asks Draco. Draco rolls his eyes and punches him in the shoulder.**

'**Shut-up man she's not my girlfriend.' Draco angrily says to Blaise blushing.**

'**Okay if she's not your girlfriend I'll go for her.' Blaise replies grinning and taking Hermione's hands in his and kissing the top of each one. Hermione smiles and giggles. 'So who is this beauty?' Blaise asks wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist. She starts giggling again. **

'**You know me. I'm Hermione Granger.' She replies playfully swatting his arm.**

'**Your Hermione? You look so different. Super hot though!' Blaise replies smiling.**

**Draco grabs Hermione's arm. 'Hermione I think we have to go now.' Draco firmly says glaring at Blaise.**

'**Why Draco? I don't want to go. I want to stay here with Blaise. Hermione pulls her arm out of Draco's grip. Before Draco can say anything Hermione and Blaise run off laughing. Draco storms away and goes back to the common room to get ready for his next class.**

**Hermione**

'**What are we doing aren't we going to miss the next class?' Hermione asked Blaise as they were walking near a little river hand in hand.**

'**Who cares, lets just skip.' Blaise replies stopping, Hermione smiles and nods. 'So tell me more about you Hermione.' Blaise asks her walking again. He kisses her hand making her blush.**

'**Well lets play 20 questions. Its always tons of fun.' Hermione replies resting her head on his shoulder. 'I'll start. How many girls have you slept with?' Hermione asks him.**

'**Don't laugh. Every girl wants Draco. So I haven't slept with anyone.' Blaise replies. 'What about you?' He then asks Hermione.**

**She sighs then starts talking 'Well, I just got my change so before that nobody liked me except Krum. And I did not like him I just used him to make Ron jealous.'**

'**I really hated that Krum guy. By the way you looked gorgeous on the Yule ball night.' Blaise replies sitting down under a tree.**

'**Thanks Blaise!' Hermione replied. She looked into his eyes and they stayed locked like that until Blaise started leaning in, closing the gap between them. Hermione felt herself also leaning in until their lips touched. Hermione felt a tongue slide over her bottom lip. She opened gaining him entrance. Their tongues fought. Blaise slid a hand around Hermione's waist. Hermione slid a hand onto his neck.**

'**Your so beautiful.' Blaise said while kissing her. Hermione giggled with her lips pressed against his. They kept on kissing while a certain blonde boy was watching them from his window. **

**Draco looked out his window at the two kissing. His fists clenched and he punched the wall furiously. Leaving a hole. He then let out a moan of pain, looking at his hand bleeding. 'Blaise is gonna get it.'**


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N Hello Everyone! Sorry for the late update. I was in Canada at my Grandparents house and they don't have a computer. So I couldn't upload any chapters. This chapter will be a long one because there is an accident! That's all I'm saying! I'm sorry if my writing hasn't been to well its just I have 5 chapters up and have only one review! Please please review! K Enjoy! Draco

**A week passed, Draco and Hermione hardly ever talked. Until one night Draco couldn't sleep. He looked over at his alarm clock and it read 3:00 am. Draco sighed and pulled the covers off his bed getting up. He walked slowly over to his door and went down to the common room. He sat on the mood-changing couch and the color went blue. (A/N Angry) Draco though about Blaise and Hermione. It is disgusting. I can't believe Blaise would just jump onto a girl like that. And I can't believe Hermione would be stupid enough to fall for it. I thought she was supposed to be the smartest witch of our age. Blaise doesn't deserve a girl like her. Smart, beautiful, nice- wait why am I saying this. I don't like her like that. Or- no I don't. She's still a stupid mud blood. But she's changed. I don't know. Draco says to himself but his thoughts are interrupted by footsteps coming down the stairs. His eyes wander to the stairs and see Hermione come quietly down. She starts walking towards the door unaware that Draco's there. His jaw drops and a tint of pink spreads across his cheeks. He tries to pull his eyes away from Hermione's small pink and white bikini. 'Oh Malfoy I didn't notice you there. What are you doing?' Hermione asked him making Draco pull his eyes away from her chest. He snapped back to reality.**

'**Well if you must know I couldn't get to sleep. But I could ask you the same thing. Were are you going dressed for swimming, At 3 in the morning?' He replies.**

'**I'm going swimming with Blaise at the lake in Hogsmeade. It will be so much fun!**

**The couch turned dark blue.**

'**Blaise? Your going swimming with Blaise are ya? Well have a good time!' Draco replies sarcastically. Hermione smiles then runs out of the portrait door. Draco immediately stands up and quietly follows behind her. He watches her as she exits Hogwarts and goes to the Quidditch pitch. He keeps following her. Draco hears her screech as a boy appears into view. Hermione runs at him and flings her arms around his neck. He picks her up and the two start kissing. Draco sighs making the two stop and stare at the bush Draco's in. He holds his breath. Blaise smiles then continues to kiss Hermione. They part and Blaise grabs his broom gesturing for Hermione to get on. She steps back and shrugs. Blaise whispers something to Hermione and Draco strains his ears to hear.**

'**Don't be scared babe it will be fine. Nothing to worry about. Let me give you something to get your mind of flying.' Blaise starts kissing Hermione and then wraps his arms around her waist. She then placed her hands around his neck. Blaise and Hermione sat on the ground not taking their lips of each other's for a second. Draco looks away not wanting to see any more. He hears Blaise talking again. 'There now how was that. Hop on my broom now it will be fine.' Draco looks at Blaise as he carefully nudges Hermione towards the broom.**

' **I don't know I'm really scared of heights. I've never been on a broom before. And what if we crash. This isn't a good idea. Maybe we should just take a carriage there.' Hermione replies taking a step back.**

'**Hermione we won't crash. It will be fine. And we can't take a carriage because every time a carriage is in use Dumbledore is contacted. Then he would know we are gone.' Blaise says firmly giving her another nudge.**

'**No Blaise I can't do it. Not this. I don't want to do this. I am just gonna go back to bed. I will see you in the morning.'**

'**Hermione. It will be fine. You are over reacting.' Blaise says as he scoops Hermione up and places her on his broom. He jumps on behind her and flies 5 feet in the air. Draco can hear Hermione screaming.**

'**Blaise get me off right now.' She says.**

'**Hermione just close your eyes and we will be their before you know it. Just hold on to my waist.' Blaise replies flying higher into the air then speeding off. Draco watches until they disappear. He then runs to the broom cupboard and grabs a broom jumping on it and speeding after them.**

**After flying for about 10 minutes Draco sees the lights of the shops and houses from Hogsmeade. He swoops down and comes to a stop on a road in front of a store called "Trewlays Gardening and More" Draco walks the rest of the way to the lake. He hides behind a bush as he hears voices coming closer.**

'**See that wasn't so bad was it?' A man's voice says.**

'**It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But it still was a bit scary.' A girl replies. Draco watches as Hermione and Blaise come into view hand in hand. Blaise opens a basket and lays down a blanket using his wand as a light. He then pulls out a case of fire whiskey and pours a glass for himself and Hermione. They grin at each other and gulp it down. Hermione finishes and stands up running towards the lake. 'Come on Blaise' Hermione yells. Blaise quickly pours himself another glass and chugs it down running towards the lake. When he reaches the lake he picks Hermione up and throws her in off the dock. She screams and grabs Blaise's foot pulling him in. They laugh and Hermione dips her head under the water hiding. Blaise laughs then goes under looking for her. He comes back up not finding her.**

'**Hermione! Hermione come on where are you?' Blaise yells. Draco watches from the bush in horror. Blaise goes back under looking for her. He comes back up. 'Hermione come on this isn't funny anymore.' Blaise yells. He hears a ripple behind him so he slowly turns around. He sees a still Hermione float up to the surface. 'O my god Hermione.' Blaise says grabbing her. Draco stares at Hermione's still body.**

**Blaise grabs Hermione and hugs her still form. He pulls her back and looks into her face. 'I'm sorry.' He says kissing her forehead. He lets her go and she sinks down under the water. Draco is just about to come out of the bush when he hears a girl laugh. He looks and Hermione is standing in the water laughing her head off.**

'**Boy did I get you! That was hilarious! You should have seen the look on your face.' Hermione says laughing. Blaise glares at her then starts laughing.**

'**You are good.' Blaise says picking her up and running out of the water kissing her. Hermione laughs against his lips. Blaise places her down on the blanket. They part and Blaise gets the fire whiskey bottle pouring himself another glass.**

'**Blaise that's your third glass! Don't you think that's enough.' Hermione asks eyeing him suspiciously.**

'**Hermione don't worry about it. It's fine!' Blaise says gulping down the glass. Hermione stands up and grabs a sweater from the basket putting it over her cold body. Blaise walks over to Hermione and starts kissing her passionately. In the bush Draco rolls his eyes and quietly sneaks out walking back to his broom in disgust. He hears them laughing so he jumps on his broom and flies back to Hogwarts.**

**Hermione**

**Hermione sits on the blanket watching Blaise as he gulps down his 6****th**** glass of fire whiskey. 'Hermione you are beautiful do you know that. You should go in a beauty pageant! Because you would win! Every pretty girl should go in a pageant! Hermione when is Halloween. Its really soon! I want to be a princess!' Blaise says dancing around.**

'**Blaise you are really off your trolley!' Hermione says helping him up after he fell onto the ground.**

'**And you're sexy!' Blaise says slowly walking with Hermione's help.**

'**Blaise we should leave. I can't believe I'm saying this but I have to drive the broom. You will ride passenger'. Hermione says packing up the stuff and helping Blaise to the broom. When they reach the broom Hermione hops on the front and helps Blaise on the back. 'Okay Blaise you need to cooperate with me here. You have to hang on and be quiet! Let me do all the driving. Ready?'**

'**All right captain!' Blaise says saluting. Hermione takes a deep breath then pushes off the ground flying into the air. She flies straight through the clouds desperate to get to Hogwarts. 'This is so romantic! You are such a good pilot Hermione' Blaise says squeezing Hermione's waist tightly. Blaise then throws his hands in the air and waves them wildly everywhere singing "Baby" By Justin Bieber.**

'**Blaise stop I can't see!' Hermione yells over the noise. He doesn't stop. The next thing Hermione heard was 'Are we an item? Girl quit playing!' and then hers and Blaise's scream. Hermione opened her eyes as she saw herself and Blaise flying towards the ground clapping his hands and laughing. Hermione let out a piercing scream and grabbed her wand from her pocket with shaky hands. She pulled it out but let go of it! She screamed as it slipped from her fingers.**

**Draco**

**Draco woke up from someone knocking on his door. 'Mr. Malfoy open this door immediately.' He hears professor Dumbledore tell him. Draco walks over and opens the door.**

'**It's 5 in the morning what do you want.'**

'**Mr. Malfoy there has been an accident.' Dumbledore replies. 'Come with me. Everyone is to meet in the great hall.' He continues. Dumbledore walks down the stairs and continues on to the great hall followed by a fidgety Draco. Once they arrive at the great hall Dumbledore pushes opens the door and leads Draco in. As Draco walks to the Slytherin table he hears the hall filled with whispers. He looks around at all the tired students. But then he looks at the Gryffindor table. Almost the whole table is in tears. He looks at Weasley, Potter, and Weaslette the most though. Draco watches them as they all cry. Still not knowing what's going on he turns to Kylie Zabini, Blaise's little sister. **

'**Kylie what's going on?' Draco asks her. She looks at him then bursts into tears. 'Kylie, what happened?' Draco asks her concerned. She starts to speak but can't because she's crying to hard. 'Kylie calm-' Draco says but is cut off by Dumbledore.**

'**Students and professors, calm down. All keep quiet please. As some of you have heard and some of you have not, there has been a tragic accident involving 2 Hogwarts students. The names of these students are Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini.' Dumbledore says. My mouth drops open as I hear the names.**

'**The students were involved in a broom accident near Hogsmeade. They have been transported to St. Mungos because of their condition. Hermione has a 3 broken ribs, and is currently in a coma. As for Blaise well he isn't so bad. He has a broken arm, a broken leg and a broken rib. For he landed on Hermione. Visiting hours are in-between 2:00 pm to 7:00pm. Since Hermione was head girl the professors and myself have chosen someone to fill her spot for a while. That girl will be Luna Lovegood. (A/N Luna was transported to 7****th**** year because she was so smart, and a great student) All we can do now is pray for the students. You are now dismissed. Go back to sleep everyone. Prefects lead your students to their houses.' Dumbledore finishes. Draco checks his watch and its 5:30. He gets up and quickly runs to the Heads common room. He sits down on the couch knowing he wont be able to fall asleep. The couch turns red (A/N Red is Sad.) Draco thinks about Blaise and Hermione in the hospital. But his thoughts are interrupted by a soft knock on the portrait door. He gets up and walks over to it. Opening it angrily. There stands a teary eyed Luna Lovegood.**

'**I am sorry to bother you Draco, but no one told me the password so I didn't know how to get in.' Luna says sniffling. Draco looks at her as she stands there fiddling with the bottom of her skirt.**

'**The password is Dragon Scale. Remember it cause I'm not saying it again. Come with me and I will give you a tour.' Draco says walking into the room. He looks back at Luna and she is smiling looking around everywhere.**

'**This place is very wonderful. It is brilliant.' Luna says. Draco smiles.**

'**Yeah it is. So this is the common room. See those couches over there.' Draco says pointing at the mood couches. 'Well they are mood couches. When you sit on them they turn a different color. Whatever color it is that's what mood your in. The list of mood is on the side of the fireplace on a paper.' Draco says.**

'**That's really quite nice.' Luna replies walking over to the couch and taking a seat. The couch turns yellow. (A/N Yellow is Happy) 'What is yellow?' Luna asks looking down at the couch.**

'**Yellow is happy.' Draco replies. Luna smiles at him and then gets up. 'Well I guess we should finish the tour.' Draco says. Luna nods and follows him up the stairs. 'To the left is your room and to the right is my room. Do not ever go in my room. Ever! And in the middle is the bathroom.' Draco says to her. Luna smiles.**

'**I promise I won't go in your room.' She says. Draco smiles then starts walking towards the stairs.**

'**That's it for the tour. You can go to sleep if you want. I will be down here if you need me cause I won't be able to fall asleep.' Draco tells her. **

'**Okay I wont be able to fall asleep either I am just gonna go and get dressed though.' She replies to him going to her room. When she's gone Draco walks down he stairs and grabs a book from the bookshelf. He walks to the couch and opens it. Draco reads a chapter before Luna comes downstairs. She has a Pink sweater on and yellow tights. Her hair is in two braids that come past her waist. Draco bites his tongue trying not to laugh at her ridiculous outfit. She walks over and sits on the couch beside him. He looks at her and gets back to his book. 'Draco don't be worried. It will be fine. Blaise and Hermione will be just fine.' Luna tells him placing a hand on his shoulder. He looks at her.**

'**I hope!'**

**A/N So how did you like it? Please leave reviews! It would mean a lot!**


End file.
